


Birds of a Feather

by Lady_Frost



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Volume 3 Spoilers, ozqrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Frost/pseuds/Lady_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow never stopped looking for Ozpin after the school fell, months passed without a lead when all of a sudden Ozpin reappears, only he's much different from when they last parted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Grimm had taken over the school months ago.

Ozpin had been missing since day one.

The secret council had fell apart. Without their leader, the infighting about what to do next had driven them to a stand still.

Ruby had left with the remaining members of team JNPR, no one knew where they were.

Yang suffered from depression and barely spoke, only stared out her window, the loss of her limb and fellow teammates being too much.

Taiyang was weighed down by guilt of not being able to help his eldest daughter, and worry of not knowing the location of his youngest.

And to top it all off, Qrow’s drinking problem had somehow gotten worse, bully for him. 

Qrow had watched Ruby leave, he knew he probably should have stopped her, but he had his own mission to complete. He refused to believe that Ozpin was dead, that Ozpin’s body was somewhere in the academy, rotting away. Most of the council thought Ozpin dead, why else would he not have tried to contact any of them in months? That was their reasoning, but Qrow knew better, he knew _she_ had Ozpin, she had to. He refused to believe Ozpin could be, could be-

“Qrow.” Taiyang had once again called Qrow to check in on him, to make sure he wasn’t doing anything _too_ stupid, like say, drinking himself into oblivion right after another failed scouting mission. It was times like these that Qrow wished he hadn't modified his scroll like everyone else in Vale, and around the world, had been forced to do. With the fall of the CCT at Beacon if people wanted to be able to communicate they had to change their scroll to work like radio technology from back in the day. Sure you could still talk to people but that was about the only thing the scrolls were useful for now, and only for people within the same Kingdom, communication with people from other Kingdom’s was near impossible now, just like it had been before the CCT Towers.

“What do you want Tai? I’m busy.” Busy getting blackout drunk in his apartment, two points Qrow.

“I’m calling because I’m worried about you, Yang is too.” Some part of him felt guilty for worrying his friend, his family, but the majority of him didn’t want to feel anything. Qrow took another swing from his flask. 

“Don’t be I’m fine,” That’s what the sentence sounded like in his mind, what he said was a bit more slurred.

“You and I both know that’s not true. Listen, my offer still stands, you can come live with me and Yang, you don’t have to be alone.” Tai had been trying to convince him for a while now to come live with them, he refused. His current lodgings in Vale was close enough that he was in flying distance to the school, not that it did him any good. 

“I said I’m fine Taiyang, now stop bothering me.” Qrow was starting to get a headache, great.

“You tried to get into the school again didn’t you, I know that’s part of the reason why you won’t agree to come here.” Yeah, he had tried to fly into the school again today, to prove that Ozpin wasn’t in there, that he was alive somewhere else. There had been too many Grimm however, he almost got eaten by Griffons twice before he was forced to turn back. Another failure to add to the growing list. “Qrow, you need to realize, the chances or Ozpin still being alive are, well,”

“He’s alive, I know it.” Qrow growled, he didn’t need Taiyang to tell him the statistics, the statistics that dwindled every day Qrow failed. 

“Qrow,” Taiyang said firmly, his patience run thin with concern for a friend who refused to listen to reason. “If Ozpin could come back, he would have by now. You need to stop running yourself ragged, you’re getting more and more reckless, you won't be able to help anyone if you keep going like this. Look, I might be the one person who knows how Ozpin not being here is weighing on you, but do you really think Ozpin would want you to do this? Do you think he could bare to watch what you're doing to yourself over him?”

“Stop talking like he’s dead!” Qrow’s growled, his own patience was at its end as well. “He’s out there and I’m going to bring him home, I won't stop until I do.”

“He wouldn’t want you to get yourself killed over him, Qrow you know this!” Great, now Taiyang was yelling too. “You need to wake up Qrow, It’s time to move on.”

“I’ll move on when I’m dead.” With that Qrow hit the end button on his scroll before throwing it across the room, it clattered to the ground as he quickly finished what was left in his flask before stumbling to bed. 

He would start again tomorrow.

 

)(  )(

 

  _“C’mon, just this, *_ hic* _, once.”_

_“You can ask me that question again tomorrow Qrow, when you’re sober enough to make that kind of decision and not regret it.”_

_“You prick,_  *hic*  _, you know I probably won’t remember,_ *hic*  _, any of this.”_

_“I know, that’s why I said you can ask me in the morning.”_

_“Well now... I’ll remember… Just to… annoy you.”_  

_“I’m sure you will, get some rest Qrow, Summer’s funeral is tomorrow.”_

_“... Hey Oz?”_  

_“Yes Qrow?”_

_“Thanks.”_

 

)(  )(

Qrow jerked awake from the fading dream. That dream was always a nice one, a good memory from a part of his past that never failed to make him hurt. Ozpin had been there for him, had helped him through that rough time, now he was gone. Qrow hadn’t even had the chance to say goodbye.

Qrow groaned and rolled over to look out a window, it was still dark out.  Intent on getting at least a few more hours of sleep before returning to his hunt for Ozpin, Qrow closed his eyes only to have them pop open a second later at the muffled noise of his scroll making distress sounds from the other room. Qrow groaned again, he just couldn’t catch a break could he?

Shuffling out of his bedroom he walked over to where he had thrown the scroll. It was making urgent sounds while flashing red, it only did that when someone was trying to contact him through a secured emergency line, apparently he had missed nine previous calls in the span of four minutes. Qrow picked up the phone and hit the talk button.

“Qrow!” It was Glynda.

“Glynda why are you calling me on the emergency number at,” He checked the time, “Three twenty six in the morning?” He had only gotten two hours of sleep then, fantastic.

“Qrow It’s Ozpin!” Qrow froze, “We have him, one of the patrols around Beacon found him. But Qrow, he doesn’t look good, you need to get here _now_.”

“Where are you?” _Where is he?_

“I’ll send you the address of the hospital, hurry.”

Qrow was out the door before she even finished.


	2. Chapter Two

If someone had told Qrow that on his way to the hospital he had broken the sound barrier he would have believed them. Glynda had been waiting for him outside, pacing anxiously, when she saw him land she stopped. He tried to immediately enter the hospital but Glynda stood in his way. 

“What’s going on Glynda? Let me through.” Qrow demanded, breathing heavily from the flight, he needed to see Ozpin.

“Ozpin is in surgery right now so you won’t be able to see him right away, but Qrow,” Glynda said looking him straight in the eyes, “You need to understand what kind of condition he was in when they found him before you see him.”

“I don’t see how that's important right now Glynda.” He tried to move past her but she stood firm, raising a hand to place against his chest. Qrow for the first time _really_ looked at her, he saw that she was frazzled, even more so then she had been these past months. Whatever condition Ozpin was in had really shaken her. “Alright, tell me.” 

Glynda sighed and dropped her arm, “He was... _Tortured,_ Qrow, extensively from the looks of it. The doctors say that some wounds look months old, with others being from only days ago. What they can tell from the way his injuries have healed is that for a while his aura healed him, lessened his pain, but the newer ones reveal that they were left to heal naturally. He barely has any aura left except for what’s needed to be alive.” 

“He was attacked so bad that it went through his entire reserves of arua?” That shouldn’t be possible, for someone like Ozpin to have virtually no aura left meant that tremendous amounts of damage had to be done to him, Qrow knew only of one person that could have possibly done that to Ozpin. “It was Salem Glynda, she was the one who took Ozpin, just like what I told the council from the start.” Qrow was furious. Had the rest of the council listened to him when he suggested Ozpin might be held captive by their enemy? Of course not, who listens to the one guy who had seen what monstrosities were really out there in person. And now, because they didn’t want to believe Salem was that powerful, Ozpin had payed the price.

“We can’t know for sure what happened until he gets out of surgery, even then we don’t know what state his mind will be in when he awakes, we have to have patience Qrow.” Ozpin’s mind, it hadn’t even occurred to Qrow that Ozpin’s mental state might be something to worry about. Ozpin’s mind and physical strength were arguably on par with each other, If Ozpin’s body was as bad as Qrow feared, then how bad was his mind?

“Mrs.Goodwitch?” A nurse ran out of the hospital towards them,  Glynda turned to face him. “I was told you wished to know when Mr.Ozpin was out of surgery, well he just finished and is currently in a private room to recover as you requested.” 

“Ah yes, thank you. Could you please direct us to his room?” Together they followed to nurse through the hospital to the upper floors, the floors that held the patients who needed to be kept an eye on the most. The nurse lead them to a closed door at the end of a hallway, there was no label next to the door to identify who laid inside, it was completely discreet.

The nurse turned to address them, “The doctors are unsure as to how long he will sleep, he had to be forced into a coma like state in order for his aura and body to regenerate faster, when his energy is back to what his body would consider to be normal he will awake on his own.” The nurse informed them. “Because each patient is different it is hard to pinpoint when someone will wake up, though for Mr.Ozpin it is an estimate five days, at least.”

Five days before they knew the full extent of damage done to Ozpin? Qrow didn’t think he could wait that long before the stress of not knowing drove him to do something stupid, like hunt down the monster that did this.

How _dare_ she _._

How dare she think torturing Ozpin was something she could get away with.

She better pray that he never got his hands on her or he'd-

Glynda cleared her throat, snapping him out of his thoughts. Qrow became aware of the fact that he was now glaring and clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were white, also that the nurse was looking at him nervously, probably trying to decide whether or not to call security. The last thing Qrow needed was to be forced from the hospital, it would take too long to break back in.

“Well thanks for showing us the way, now if you don’t mind I’d like to see my friend.” Qrow said, forcing himself to relax and project an easygoing attitude. The nurse glanced at Glynda who gave a slight nod,

“I agree, thank you for explaining the situation on when we can assume Ozpin will awake but we both would very much like to see him right now.” Glynda spoke in a professional manner that, while thanking the nurse, left no room for argument that they were going to enter that room and no longer required the nurse’s assistance.

“Very well, if you have any questions a doctor will be by later to check in and you can ask them then.” With that the nurse made a swift retreat, probably sensing that standing in their way was not the best idea. However neither moved nor said a word even after the nurse was out of sight and they were the only two in the hallway. Ozpin was just beyond the door in front of them, being able to see him again, _alive_ , was what they had been hoping for since they found out he was missing. Yet they seemed frozen to the spot, unable to move the few feet needed to achieve what they had so desperately wanted. Qrow came to the sudden realization that they were afraid, afraid of what they would find in the next room, afraid that when Ozpin woke up he would be different then how they remembered him.

Glynda unexpectedly broke the silence that had engulfed them for what felt like an eternity but could have only been for a few minutes.

“Qrow no matter what happened he is still our leader, our friend, he’s still Ozpin.” Glynda sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more then Qrow, but what she said gave him the strength to grab the handle of the door and give her a confident smirk that he didn’t quite feel.

“Let’s not keep him waiting then shall we?” Qrow pushed open the door, with baited breath he observed the room before him.

The room was slightly larger then a normal hospital room, with large windows that were currently drawn running across the wall opposite with a small table and two padded chairs directly in front of them. Another door on the left wall lead to a bathroom that, while small, still held all the essentials needed for a long stay. On the right wall there was a bed pressed against it that ran parallel to the windows, with room on either side for people to gather around. On the bed was Ozpin, sleeping just like the nurse said, Qrow almost didn’t believe it. They entered the room and slowly made their way over to the bed.

The first thing Qrow noticed was that Ozpin’s face was completely unmarred, with what Glynda and the nurse said he’ll admit he thought for certain that Ozpin’s face would have at least one or two scars on it, besides looking slightly gaunt his face held no damage on it. It was the same face he feared he would never see again, if his face was unharmed then that meant...

Qrow’s eyes dragged from Ozpin’s face to the sheet that was pulled up the the base of his neck, all of Ozpin’s injuries lied beneath that cover. What horrors had been inflicted because he had failed in bringing Ozpin back? Before Qrow could yank back the sheet his attention was pulled to Glynda who was hauling one of the chairs loudly to the left side of the bed, then going back and lugging the second one over to the right where he stood, she gave him a stern look.

“It’s late, and if I know you I know that you probably didn’t get much sleep before you came here. It’s almost four thirty, we should get some rest, he’s not going anywhere.” Qrow realized for the first time how exhausted he felt, the adrenaline of finding Ozpin was wearing off and it left him more drained then he thought he was. He pulled his chair closer to the bed before settling in, he watched as Glynda did the same, looking just as tired as he was.

Even though the next five days were going to feel like the longest days of his life, Qrow would wait patiently right beside Ozpin the whole time.

Qrow would always wait for Ozpin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't figured it out by now I'm not 100% sure on what I'm doing and kinda making somethings up as I go, but hey, if you got to this part of the chapter it couldn't have been that badly ooc right? Anyway I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has left kudos, comments, or has just taken time out of their day to read this :) Stay tuned for more!


	3. Chapter Three

_“Ozpin! Ozpin please help me!”_

_Ozpin didn’t look, his head turned away from the gruesome scene before him._

_“Ozpin why are you letting her do this to me?”_

_He squeezed his eyes shut from the screams._

_“It hurts…”_

_The voice was fading, he knew it would be over soon, this one had lasted longer then the ones before._

_“Oz… Ple-”_

_The voice was abruptly cut off by the sound of flesh tearing followed by a dull thunk. Ozpin would have been sick if he had the energy, or anything in his stomach._

_“That one held on better this time wouldn’t you say? He was certainly louder then the rest_ _I’ll give him that, he really must have wanted to live.” A dark voice echoed through out the small cavern they were in, Ozpin remembered that just because the screaming stopped didn’t mean the torture was over. “Open your eyes Ozpin, why don’t you look upon the damage you’ve done.”_

_His eyes were still closed, body tense against the rock wall he had been chained to since Salem decided to start doing_ this _in order to try and break him. He could handle sitting on a cold floor for days on end with chains around his wrists and ankles that didn’t allow him to move. He could handle the knives and hot metal and barbed whips, the freezing and starving and loneliness. What Ozpin could barely handle was the torture of someone who should never scream like that._

_“Qrow must not mean that much to you, considering how many times you’ve let him suffer. To let others burn for your mistakes, well it wouldn’t be the first time now would it?” Footsteps followed by a hand fisted into his hair before roughly yanking forward._

_“Surely you know by now that no one is coming for you, so why don’t you give up that facade of strength and tell me what I want to know. Or,” She suddenly released him and Ozpin’s head slammed back into the wall, his sight blurred. “We can continue our game, I do so enjoy watching you writhe as I tear apart your pet crow over and over.” Salem gripped Ozpin’s chin and forced him to look at the carnage she had created._

_Qrow’s head had rolled a few feet from where Salem had dropped it, a trail of blood lead back to his mangled and broken body that had been horrendously abused. However this body was only one of many that littered the dim cave, others were strewn about in different stages of decomposition. All the bodies were Qrow, Salem knew what Qrow meant to Ozpin so when torturing him wasn’t getting her anywhere she decided on making him hurt in a different way. Ozpin didn’t know how she was making these copies of Qrow, if they were sentient and really believed they were who they were designed after or if she was controlling them to say or do things, he didn’t know, and frankly he didn’t want to know. Ignorance is bliss as its said._

_“Maybe we’ll try something with less screaming next, at least in the beginning.” Salem smirked as she left. Her words made Ozpin close his eyes, he knew what she was going to do with the next Copy. She wouldn't touch that Qrow, she would set the Copy loose on her chained captive, letting it whisper soft nothings into his ears with even softer touches to follow. Salem would watch as simple gentle things tore him up in ways claws never could. She would laugh as the one person who kept him from giving up destroyed him._

_In the beginning, when she had started trying to use Qrow against him, she couldn't get Qrow’s looks quite right. They wouldn’t be the right size or the hair would be an off shade. She had gotten better with time, managing to get his walk and speech patterns down as well, all to try and fool him into giving her his secrets. One day she had one stumble in calling for him, Ozpin had been slowly recovering from his last session with Salem when the Copy had attempted to “free” him, saying how glad it was that it had found him, that they could finally go home and be safe together. Ozpin had been so out of it that he had believed the lie, he was so filled with relief that he had been found, that was until he looked into it's eyes and saw nothing in them. They had none of the fire in his Qrow’s eyes that Ozpin had grown to love. When he realized this thing was an imposter he rebelled violently. The Copy tried to calm him down, convince him that everything was fine, but Ozpin was too riled up and his aura flared to try and repel the thing in that dare give him hope. This was short lived however because the minute his aura started to surge the chains that bound him began to drain his aura as quickly as it was pouring from him. The chains strained to work as Ozpin tired, his body not being able to deal with the overtax of energy usage. He was soon rendered unconscious as his energy dropped back down to what the chains allowed, which was only enough to stay alive and sluggishly heal his wounds. When he awoke the Copy was gone, replaced by a smirking Salem. She said nothing but Ozpin knew he had made the mistake of showing just how much her copies effected him. Since then she decided to use Qrow more in her plans for him._

_That shameful moment of weakness had revealed something to him_

_He discovered that the chains were designed to keep aura levels low, they couldn’t handle large amounts over time. His fight with Cinder was what depleted his reserves in the first place. But if he could trick the chains, store his energy deep enough within him to go unnoticed, he could eventually store enough for a powerful burst of energy to overload the chains and escape. He would have to plan for the high possibility that Salem would know instantly if the chains were broken and come after him. He would also have to make sure that he had enough energy to get away from this forsaken place as soon as he was free. It would take time but if he didn’t let his aura heal him he could store energy faster, this meant he wouldn’t be in any condition to fight and should pray for no resistance in his escape. He knew Salem had somehow used the new black Dust she discovered to make a hand-held teleporter of some kind, he had been brought through one to get there. He didn’t know how it worked exactly but he was a fast learner, he hoped he was faster then Salem._

_Ozpin opened his eyes when he heard the shambling footsteps of someone who had been drinking._

_“Hey Ozpin, long time so see.” The Copy slurred, sauntering over. Ozpin coolly met the hooded gaze of the Copy. “Now what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this? C’mon, let’s have some fun, it’s been a while.” As the Qrow walked toward him, Ozpin remained unmoving, he could feel his aura swirling deep inside him._

_It was almost time._

 

) (  ) (

 

_“No!”_

_Ozpin knelt in the middle of a large room with a round teleporting device in hand, his wounds and sudden use of aura took too much from him, the edges of his vision was fuzzy. Alarms blared overhead and an automated voice saying to evacuate immediately. He faced a furious Salem who was closing in fast, desperate to reach him before the teleporter could activate and send him away. He had found the device in a storage room with other weapons from the White Fang and large quantities of different types of Dust, including the black kind which was what made the teleporter work. Ozpin had quickly found a stick of dynamite and lit it before tossing it into the huge cache of Dust. He took a knee as a chain reaction of explosions decimated Salem’s weapons hoard._

_“You’ll pay for this Ozpin!” Salem screeched._

_“I already have.” Was the faint coughing laugh Ozpin gave before falling forward from lost consciousness._

_Ozpin was gone right before the flames consumed the spot he had previously occupied._

 

) (  ) (

 

Ozpin hadn’t had time to specify the exact coordinates as to where he wanted to go, only typing in numbers from the top of his head he knew to be close to the school. When Ozpin appeared he was still unconscious from the stress put on his body.

He didn’t wake up until seven days later.

 

) (  ) (

 

When Ozpin awoke he didn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

He saw that he was in a room with light streaming in from wide windows. To his right was an empty chair, to his left…

Ozpin’s heart nearly stopped. To his left sat a sleeping Qrow whose chin was tucked to his chest and was snoring softly. The way the light hit Qrow made it seem like he was glowing.

Slowly Ozpin reached a hand out to cup the cheek of the man he cared for, whose eyes warmed him where nothing else could. He didn’t remove his hand when the man jerked awake from surprise at the contact, he only looked into those red eyes and…

Ozpin froze.

This was not his Qrow.

This Qrow’s eyes held no burning flame inside them. The eyes that stared into his only held ashes.

He was still Salem’s captive, this must be some new scheme of hers to try and deceive him. He never made it out, Salem must have gotten to him before he could escape. Ozpin felt something inside him finally break. He was so tired of these false hopes, of these Qrow copies that whenever he saw them he couldn’t help but feel slightly hopeful that it was the real thing, only to be coldly disappointed. Whatever this new plan Salem had come up with was a good one, everything looked real enough. Her plan would have worked too, had the Copy remained asleep. But he knew the truth now, and one mistake Salem had made was unshackling him for this trick. Ozpin reached his other arm out to cup the Copy’s other cheek, just as slowly as the first time as to not give anything away. The Copy smiled and opened it’s mouth to speak,

Ozpin lunged forward, his one goal to claw out those flawed eyes.

Ozpin used the slight height advantage the bed gave him to bare down on the Copy. The Copy for the most part was too shocked at first to try and defend itself or speak, but it soon recovered and was grabbing Ozpin’s bruised wrists and yelling, trying to push him back onto the bed. Ozpin hissed at the pain in his wrists which caused the Copy to instantly let go, Ozpin seized the opportunity to once again try and rip out the eyes that he had now subconsciously come to associate with pain. Pain from heartache of watching the life leave them and false hope from rescues that weren’t happening and softly whispered lies of safety when forcing him to look at them and feel pleasure that shouldn’t be felt. Instead of grabbing his wrists again the Copy easily overpowered Ozpin by placing both hands on his chest and forcing him back into laying down, it was talking but the only thing Ozpin focused on was it’s eyes.

Those red eyes that had kept Ozpin clinging on.

He hated them.

They needed to stop staring at him like that, full of hurt and shock and betrayal, he was the one who had been betrayed! He was still trapped! No one had found him and he had been suffering for so long, he couldn’t take it anymore!

  
Ozpin didn’t notice the shouting or the door crashing open with people running in. He was too fixated on destroying the eyes of the Copy that couldn’t move from holding him down or else Ozpin would try and lunge at it again. Because it didn’t hold him down by his wrists he still could scratch at it’s face, dark satisfaction filled Ozpin as his ragged nails drew blood. Suddenly the Copy wasn’t holding him down and he only had a split second to wonder why before a sharp sting in his arm sent the world fading to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh surprise? Sorry this chapter took so long, I can be terrible with these things. I'll try and be better but no promises...  
> Please drop a comment if you have time, those really make my day, even if it's just to tell me I've misspelled something ^-^


	4. Chapter Four

On the fifth day of being at the hospital Qrow was filled with energy. He had been in Ozpin’s room non-stop since the night he had arrived, sleeping only when pushed to, eating whatever Glynda brought from the cafeteria and watching as doctors or nurses came and went throughout the day. During the four days previous Qrow had read Ozpin’s medical report, he was almost sick halfway through, to read what had been done to his friend was not pleasant. He had of course pulled back the cover and seen the wounds on Ozpin before hand, but reading the full report made it clear things were so much worse then he first believed. Qrow knew Ozpin would have had to endured many things when Salem’s captive, but to read that the doctors found signs of  _ rape _ , it was too much. Then seeing the bite marks on Ozpin’s shoulder and chest had pushed Qrow into a rage that had him nearly sedated by the staff. He was sent the bill for damage done to the bathroom as well.

_ Ozpin, when you wake up I’m never letting you out of my sight again. _ Qrow knew this was a very unlikely thing to happen, but the thought helped him feel better anyway.  _ It’s finally been five days Oz, you’ll wake up anytime now and when you do you won't have to face the word alone. _ Qrow knew what it was like to wake up after hard times of being out in the field and not having someone there for him, he would make sure it wasn’t the same for Ozpin. Qrow wanted to be the first thing Oz saw when he opened his eyes, someone familiar and safe. 

 

)(  )(

 

Day five ended with an aggravated Qrow and a leacuring Glynda who reminded him that the five days had only been an estimate given, not a sure time of awakening. Qrow refused to sleep at all that night, just incase.

 

)(  )(

 

Day six was filled with Qrow pacing the room as expletive fell from his mouth non-stop while Glynda held Ozpin’s hand and looked on tiredly. She knew the way Qrow was functioning was causing a drainage on him, on his soul, she could see the toll in the way his eyes dimmed further every time he looked at Ozpin’s unmoving body. He needed rest, she did too.

 

)(  )(

 

Day seven for Qrow began with the warm feeling of something on his cheek.

Qrow had at some point passed out in his chair and was startled from his dreamless slumber, his instincts from years in the field causing him to react before he knew exactly what was happening. However the instant he saw exactly what had woken him up, Qrow’s whole world realigned because,  _ Ozpin was awake _ . He was awake and touching Qrow like he used to and everything in that moment was  _ right _ , everything would finally be  _ okay. _ Ozpin reached out with his other hand and held Qrow’s face, hands gentle on either side. There were so many things Qrow wanted to say in that moment,  _ I’ve missed you, I’m glad you’re awake, I’m so sorry this happened, _ Qrow went to say some of the things flashing through his mind,  _ don’t ever leave me again, everything will be fine now, I lov- _

The next thing Qrow knew Ozpin was attacking him.

Qrow’s mind blanked. His brain couldn’t process the fact that the ever peaceful Ozpin was assaulting him.

Once again his field experience kicked in and almost without thinking Qrow went to stop Ozpin by grabbing his wrists.  

“Oz stop! What are you doing?” Qrow knew shouting wasn’t helping the situation but the fear of not knowing why this was happening, of seeing Ozpin act like this, it was making it hard to control his volume level. He had forgotten about the ugly bruising on Ozpin’s wrist which caused the man to make pained sounds. Not even hesitating Qrow let go, causing Ozpin pain was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Although doing this let Ozpin resume his attack. Qrow knew he had to stop Ozpin from doing something to hurt himself, so he put his hands on Ozpin’s upper chest instead and managed to push Ozpin back into a laying down position. 

“Oz snap out of it!” Qrow pleaded as he held down a snarling Ozpin. Qrow could only watch as his friend glared and growled at him with such venom. What the hell was happening?

Fortunately the commotion made in the struggle brought Glynda, who was coming back from a conference call with the council, barreling through the door closely followed by medical staff. 

The next thing he knew Qrow was dragged from Ozpin by Glynda, doctors and nurses swarming the bed so Qrow could barely see Ozpin through the mass of bodies. Why had this happened? Qrow had been so happy to wake up with Ozpin’s hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes to see the one he had been worried for looking right back. But the moment he went to speak Oz attacked him. It didn’t make any sense. 

“Qrow I’m sure there’s a reason for this.” Qrow’s attention was pulled from his thoughts by Glynda, the woman was inspecting his face. “And we will figure it out, but first you need to have those scratches looked at.”

Qrow for the first time became aware of the stinging pain from his face. Blood was starting to drip into his eyes, Qrow could feel his face littered with claw marks. Most of them were concentrated around his eyes but some went down his cheeks as well. Qrow hurriedly let his aura wash over him to heal the wounds, it was faster then having a doctor look at him and prescribe some kind of ointment. Besides, the doctor’s main focus should be on Oz, not him.

“Mrs. Goodwitch, Mr. Branwen,” Both teachers turned to look at a doctor who had pulled away from the masses, it was doctor Nahesa. Due to Nahesa being a snake faunus he had been assigned Ozpin from the start, with his forked tongue he could pick up on changes in Ozpin’s condition fast and act accordingly. 

“Doctor Nahesa, how is he?” Glynda asked, her gaze flickered to the bed where the staff surrounding Ozpin were much more calm now that he was sedated.

“Mr. Ozpin’s wounds have thankfully not reopened. We gave him enough medication to keep him asleep for roughly an hour, though with the amount of energy he just exserted upon waking up, his body may wish to rest longer.” 

Qrow’s shoulders sagged. A week of waiting only to have to wait some more, great.

Nahesa’s tongue flickered out from his lips and he tilted his head slightly at Qrow. “I could taste blood in the air the second I entered the room, I assumed it was from Mr. Ozpin but since none of his injuries are open, Mr. Branwen did Mr.Ozpin harm you? The blood scent is strongest from your direction yet I see no blood.”

“I’m fine doc, I think you should be more concerned about Ozpin. ” Qrow was not entirely fine, everything was hitting him all at once and the urge to collapse right then and there was growing stronger. 

“I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation Mr. Branwen. Do you know why Mr.Ozpin was,” Doctor Nahesa paused is if unsure about what word he should use next. “Upset? Did he say anything to you? You to him?” 

“No, we- he,” What had set Ozpin off? Had he been confused? Qrow replayed the scene over and over again in his mind. He had opened his eyes to see Ozpin holding his cheek and staring at him, he had been so surprised about Ozpin being awake, even more so when Oz placed his other hand on his face, Qrow had been about to speak when Ozpin snapped and attacked him. Nothing stood out, nothing seemed odd about their interaction before things went to hell. Qrow replayed the scene once more in his head. When he woke the first thing he saw was Ozpin’s eyes, they were so full of tenderness at first, but then had something flashed in them? had they changed then to be suddenly more distant, cold? When had that awful expression of hate enter those eyes? Was it when Ozpin moved his other hand into position before attacking? Qrow couldn’t remember, it all seemed to happen so fast. Did he inadvertently do something to upset Oz? But in the past when he’d caused Ozpin trouble, he had never harmed Qrow, much less try to tear his face off. So many questions and no answers.

“It’s okay Qrow,” Glynda placed a hand on his shoulder, she looked shaken. “We knew something might happen. I'm confident that he was just confused, and next time he wakes up we’ll all be there to help him.” She was referring to the two other teacher who were currently eating breakfast in the hospital's cafeteria. Oobleck and Port, they were the only teachers who lived in Vale and didn’t have families that needed them. They had both come as soon as they heard the news and would often stand guard outside Ozpin’s door, they said doing so made them feel better about Ozpin’s security.

“I’m sure Mr.Ozpin will be glad to wake up surrounded by people who obviously care for him.” Nahesa said in an attempt to keep their spirits up, “But please keep in mind that he has gone through a traumatic experience and it will likely take time for him to fully heal. Now if you’ll excuse me I have other patients that I need to see, please call for me right away if anything happens.”

Doctor Nahesa left followed by the other medical staff in the room. Qrow and Glynda once again took their places on either side of Ozpin, Qrow reached out a hand for Ozpin’s but stopped and placed his hand at the edge of the bed instead.

“He still cares Qrow.” Glynda said softly, “He’s going to be in a hard spot for a while, that much is clear, but he still cares. Never doubt that.”

Even though Taiyang was the only one he had ever told about what he felt for Ozpin and what happened between them, Glynda still somehow knew. But then again Qrow guesses he wasn’t the most subtle person at times. Nevertheless she was right, as usual, Ozpin would come back to him. Qrow would be there for every step in Ozpin’s recovery, even if Oz tried to fight him along the way, he would get his Oz back.

  
Qrow removed his hand from the edge of the bed and placed it over Ozpin’s cold ones just as Oobleck and Port walked in with breakfast, they would all be there for Oz in the trying days to come. Qrow would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking the next chapter will totally be about what went on with Ozpin and Qrow in the past (as hinted in the first chapter) but I might just have half of the chapter be what happens when Ozpin wakes up again and half backstory I'm not sure yet :/ If you guys want to give your opinion about which you'd rather read I'm all ears!


	5. Chapter Five

Getting completely smashed drunk the night before someone’s funeral is never a good idea. Even more so when the funeral was that of  a teammate. A partner.

A friend.

Qrow was situated at the end of a bar in a new nightclub whose music ran so loud he could barely hear himself think, the people dancing were almost even louder, and the drinks were delicious. It was perfect. Qrow knew the bartender was infact the owner, and even though man wasn’t doing any illegal work himself he certainly had criminal ties. Usually this would make Qrow at least want to investigate a little bit about the goings on in the club. But the big man- what was his name? John? Jack? Qrow couldn’t remember through the haze- had good whiskey and Qrow was in a foul mood so he wasn’t going to complain.

How had it all gone so wrong? One minute she was there, smiling and laughing, the next she was just gone. An ugly hole was left where she had been.

Qrow knocked back the rest of his drink and signaled for another, the bartender gave him a sidelong glance but made to get Qrow his next glass. The look was probably due to him being six cups in and showing no signs of stopping soon, even if he occasionally tilted dangerously on the bar stool.

“Having fun?” Someone said sliding up to the bar next to Qrow. Qrow turned his head to see the man who had spoken had startling orange hair and was currently looking at him with an appraising eye, the other eye being covered by long bangs. This wasn’t how Qrow was expecting his night to go, but hey, he wasn’t complaining. Anything that kept him from thinking about the shitstorm that was his life was a good thing. Qrow grinned and turned his body towards the man.

“Well I’d like to think so, why do you ask? Think you know something more fun then drinking?” Qrow said, fulling hoping this was going to end how he wanted it to. And from the look the other man was giving him, it was definitely going to.

“As a matter of fact I do,” The man was smirking now, “How about we get out of here and I show you?”

This was great, just what he needed. Qrow tossed some lien on the bar to pay for his drinks before standing as the other man stopped leaning on the bar. Qrow gestured towards the exit.

“Shall we?” The man’s grin widened and he placed a hand on the small of Qrow’s back to lead the somewhat wobbly huntsman away. But before they could even take a step there was someone in their way.

“Excuse me Mr. Torchwick but I’m afraid it’s time for Mr. Bradwen here to go home.” Qrow didn’t believe it, it was Ozpin. The silver haired man stood before them casually and relaxed but looking expectantly at the now named Torchwick, Qrow knew that name should probably mean something to him, but the only thing he could focus on was the fact that Ozpin had for some reason stopped him from getting laid. Why the hell was the Headmaster even here? To take him home from the sound of it, but why?

“And you are?” Torchwick scoffed. “Listen buddy I don’t know who you are but you clear know who I am so how about you get out of our way yeah? We wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt tonight right?” Torchwick just oozed confidence, not realizing the unassuming man before him was one of Vale’s more powerful persons.

“My name is Ozpin, and fighting is not what I came here to do, as the owner of this establishment will undoubtedly appreciate.” Ozpin looked to the bartender who was watching them with one hand below the counter, he glanced at Ozpin warily before speaking to Torchwick.

“Let them leave. You know I don’t like fighting in my club.” Torchwick and the bartender glared at each other for a few seconds before Torchwick caved. He removed his hand from Qrow’s back and a fake smile adorned his face.

“Very well, I know when I’m out numbered.” He looked once more at Qrow and winked before sauntering off to the dance floor.

“Thank you for your help Mr. Xiong.” Ozpin said, Xiong looked at Ozpin cautiously. Unlike the redhead, he obviously knew who he was dealing with.

“I don’t want any trouble.” Xiong said, starting to wipe down the bar top but still keeping an eye on Ozpin.

“And neither do we, we’ll just be going now, have a pleasant evening.” And with that Ozpin went and put his hand where Torchwick’s previously was and steered a still confused Qrow out of the club. It wasn’t until they got to Ozpin’s car that Qrow snapped out of it and voiced one of the many question swimming through his head.

“Ozpin what the hell are you doing here?” Ozpin opened the side door and guided Qrow into it.

“I thought I had already made that clear, I’m here to take you home.” Ozpin closed the door in Qrow’s face and walked around the car to sit in the driver's seat before taking off down the road.

Qrow didn’t remember much of the ride, only feeling the alcohol turn things into a haze. He lost track of time and before Qrow knew it the car had stopped and he was pulled out by a silent Ozpin who slung one of Qrow’s arms around his shoulders and helped Qrow up the stairs and into his unlocked apartment. He should have locked up before he left but he found that he just didn’t care if his place got robbed. He didn’t even care if his prized weapon was taken, he knew he should’ve, but he just.... Didn’t.

Ozpin ushered him into the bedroom, turned on a lamp, set him down on the bed and knelt to remove Qrow’s shoes. Qrow only watched, still not quite sure if any of this was really happening or if he had passed out in some back alley again. How did Ozpin even know where he lived?

Once the shoes were gone Ozpin stood and placed a hand on Qrow’s shoulder to gently push the drunk man into laying down, but Qrow grabbed Ozpin’s wrist instead and gave him a hard look. Ozpin was treating him like a child and Qrow didn’t appreciate it. He wanted answers and the alcohol made him want them _now_.

“Why are you doing this?” Qrow forced his sluggish tongue to work. “Did Taiyang send you? Well you can tell him I can take care of myself and not to send anyone else because this is ridiculous.”

“Taiyang did not send me. But what’s ridiculous Qrow,” Ozpin said in his ever calm voice, not even trying to get out of Qrow’s grip. “Is the fact that you obviously _can’t_ take care of yourself on your own right now, yet you pretend otherwise and your friends, _you,_ suffering because of it.”

Qrow was furious. How dare Ozpin assume he knew Qrow, knew anything about what he was going through. He could do as he damn well pleased and didn’t need someone policing over him and telling him that he couldn’t take care of himself and needed someone else to.

Qrow growled and quickly grabbed the front of Ozpin’s shirt with his other hand before yanking him closing and flipping them onto the bed. The sudden movement sent Qrow’s head spinning and his stomach lurching but he ignored it and focused on the man now pinned below him. Ozpin didn’t seem at all bothered or surprised by the current position they were now in, with his wrists held on either side of his head and having an angry man sitting on him. This infuriated Qrow more, the silver haired man was always so self controlled, like he knew everything that was going to happen and was completely unsurprised by it all. Qrow wanted to see that passive expression wiped clean off Ozpin’s face.

Qrow attacked Ozpin’s mouth, biting and bruising the lips. Ozpin tensed in Qrow’s hold and Qrow grinned. Finally a reaction. However when he pulled back Ozpin looked as unaffected as ever, the only sign of change being that his lips were now red and swelled slightly, as well as his breathing having picked up a little. But other then that, he was the same closed off person Qrow had always seen him be. Calm and composed while Qrow was an ugly mess. It just wasn’t _fair_ , the fact that he was falling apart and Ozpin got to go on as normal just _wasn’t fair and he hated it and-_ oh god, he was crying.  He had just sexually assaulted the person who brought him home and now he was crying on top of them. Why was he such a disaster? He knew why, because Summer was gone and never coming back and nothing was ever going to be alright again and he was her partner and should have had her back and he never said _goodbye_.

Before Qrow knew it he had his head resting on the chest below him and he was full out crying. Ozpin didn’t move or say anything as the breakdown happened even though Qrow’s crying caused his grip on Ozpin to loosen. Qrow didn’t know how long they were like that as he let the grief that he had been repressing pour out of him all at once, only that when he finally had no tears left he felt empty inside. It was only a moment after Qrow stopped crying that Ozpin started to gingerly removed himself from under Qrow and place him on the bed. Qrow was too embarrassed to do much else but lay there, he had completely unloaded on the man. He could only make things a hassle for people no matter what couldn’t he?

Qrow waited for the slamming of the front door to signal Ozpin’s departure, only to be surprised as the man re-entered the bedroom was a glass of water in hand.

“This will help.” Was all Ozpin said as he helped Qrow to sit up and pass him the water. Qrow sipped at the water and watched Ozpin from the corner of his eye. The man sat on the edge of the bed and stared at him, knowing Qrow was watching.

How could Ozpin remain so unaffected after what he just did? Qrow knew the fellow huntsman was a friend of Summer, but even so the man should have left in disgust after he extracted himself from under Qrow. Yet he had stayed and gotten Qrow water, did he expect something in return for helping him? Qrow hadn’t missed the quickening of Ozpin’s pulse or the slight hitch in breath as he kissed him. It wouldn’t be the first time Qrow offered his body as recompense for something he had done, and it probably wouldn’t be the last if he was honest with himself. It didn’t hurt that Ozpin wasn’t that bad looking either, and that wasn’t just the alcohol talking.

Placing the empty glass on the bedside drawer Qrow shuffled over next to Ozpin, the silver haired man didn’t move but continued to look at Qrow, surely knowing what Qrow was wanting to offer him as apologizes. Qrow put on his best smile and leaned in, not to kiss but to give Ozpin  the more dominate position. Ozpin didn’t say anything but did stiffen faintly, Qrow assumed it was because he thought Qrow would try and attack him again. To try and ease Ozpin’s concerns Qrow leaned in more and softly kissed and nipped at Ozpin’s neck, not to leave marks but to show he meant no harm this time.

“Why don’t we have some fun Ozpin?” Qrow murmured. When Ozpin still didn’t move Qrow nuzzled his neck and said in his most alluring voice,

“C’mon, just this-” Qrow hiccuped, he totally drank that water too fast, “once.”  Qrow got a response this time but it was of Ozpin distancing himself from Qrow, before once again trying to get Qrow to lay down. When Qrow made a questioning sound, confused, Ozpin sighed.

“You can ask me that question again tomorrow Qrow, when you’re sober enough to make that kind of decision and not regret it.” Qrow didn’t think he’d regret it, he’d rather repay a debt sooner rather then later. That’s why he said in a still playful manner,

“You prick-” Another hiccup. “You know I probably won't remember-” Another. “Any of this.” Qrow hoped his message was clear, if Ozpin wanted payment like this, his best bet was right now.

“I know,” Ozpin said standing, “that’s why I said you can ask me in the morning.”

“Well now... I’ll remember… Just to... Annoy you.” Sleep was hitting Qrow fast but he had to convey to Ozpin that he wouldn’t forget to repay him somehow.

“I’m sure you will, get some rest Qrow, Summer’s funeral is tomorrow.” Ozpin turned off the lamp and started to leave, Qrow felt he should say something to the man.

“... Hey Oz?” Qrow couldn’t believe he’d just called the man that but it did make Ozpin stop right as he got to the door and turn.

“Yes Qrow?” Ozpin was probably wondering how else Qrow could embarrass himself tonight, but all Qrow wanted to say was,

“Thanks.” Thanks for taking me home, thanks for not kicking my ass when I deserved it, for doing more for me tonight then what I would have done.

A smile grace the Headmaster’s face.

“You’re welcome, good night Qrow.” Ozpin faced back around and continued out, shutting the door behind him.

“...G’night…” was all Qrow could say as sleep claimed him for the night.

 

)(  )(

 

Qrow was woken up by what was undoubtedly the smell of bacon. Which was weird because he couldn’t remember the last time he went grocery shopping. It also occurred to him that there definitely shouldn’t be the smell of bacon cooking in his kitchen because he was still in bed so what-

Everything that happened last night hit Qrow like a stampede of Grimm. The club, Ozpin taking him home, him forcibly kissing Ozpin, him throwing himself at Ozpin, and the question he could ask… Damn, he was going to have to do some serious damage control. Or he could just play it off as he didn’t remember.

Rolling out of bed Qrow made his way to the kitchen, where Ozpin was standing over the stove with a spatula and an apron that read, “Kiss the Chef”. Qrow’s face heated up, like he needed a reminder about what he tried to do last night. When Ozpin noticed Qrow he smiled and gestured for him to sit at the counter where two plates stacked with pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs awaited.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I thought a filling breakfast would be a nice way to start the day.” Ozpin continued to cook and flipped some of the pancakes on a griddle Qrow didn’t remember buying.

“Uh, thanks.” Qrow said sitting down, he didn’t touch his food however, only stared at it with the occasional glance at Ozpin.

“If you don’t hurry, it’ll get cold.” Ozpin said in a tone that suggested it wouldn’t be a great offense if Qrow let it get cold because he didn’t feel like eating it. Qrow _was_ hungry but there was something he wanted to get sorted out first. with breakfast being made for him there was no way Qrow could try to play it off that he didn’t remember offering to pay back Ozpin for everything last night.

“Listen, Ozpin, how much do I owe you for taking me home last night and...everything else?” It was awkward but Qrow knew the sooner he payed back Ozpin the better.

“You don’t owe me anything Qrow, if anything I owe you.” Qrow whipped his head up to see Ozpin flipping pancakes and looking directly at him.

“What?”

“Qrow what I did last night I should have done long before that point. Summer was my friend as well as yours, she wouldn’t have wanted one of her friends to sit back and watch as another struggled and needed help. And for that I am sorry.” Ozpin said in all seriousness. “Incase you think that because Summer is not here with us physically that she can’t be with us at all you are wrong. In life Summer loved to bring those she cared for closer together,” Ozpin picked up a perfectly cooked pancake on his spatula and slid it onto Qrow’s plate, “and even in death she’s still doing what she loves.”  

Qrow found he was stunned into silence. This was way too much to handle in the morning if his suddenly wet eyes were anything to go by. But the tears didn’t fall this time, and maybe it had something to do with the unearthly good food he was shoving down his face, or maybe it had something to do with the silver haired man that chuckled as he inhaled too much in and choked. Either way, it wasn’t how Qrow thought he would be feeling the morning of his partner’s funeral. Qrow thought it was probably how she would have wanted him to spend it though.

When breakfast was done and the kitchen cleaned it was time to start getting ready for the funeral. Qrow hadn’t taken a shower in three days and knew he desperately needed one, but when he thought of getting in the shower he feared when he got out Ozpin would be gone. Ozpin seemed to sense what stupid fear Qrow had, for he merely smiled and said in a voice one couldn’t help but trust,

“I’ll still be here Qrow, I promise.”

And he was.

 

)(  )(

 

Ozpin was there when Qrow’s hands shook too much to be able to do the tie on his suit and needed help.

Ozpin was there when the funeral was too much to handle and Qrow couldn’t look at his youngest niece who looked too much like her mother and he needed a drink but even more so needed someone to guide him away.

Ozpin was there when the nightmares woke him up and he needed someone to sit in silence with for a few hours.

When Qrow put everything he had into caring for his nieces, as if make up for when he wasn’t there for them when their mother passed, Ozpin was there to reassure him that even though he was gone at first, being there now was the right choice.

Years passed, and despite it all, Ozpin kept his word to Qrow.

  
Even when Qrow developed feeling for him and showed them in ways that didn’t quite use the words “I love you”, Ozpin was there to voice them back for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know??? I'm sorry this chapter sucks??? I tried??? 
> 
> Please feel free to give any type of feed back to help prevent disastrous chapters like this from happening again :/


	6. Chapter Six

It was Oobleck who had come up the idea that was currently causing an internal struggle within Qrow.

Oobleck explained it to them like this, “Our normal senses can be fooled by what's right under our noses. But aura, it is the one thing that can not be faked, always remaining true to belay who it is behind the soul. I believe that if Ozpin were to regain awareness with our auras helping to ease him into consciousness, it is unlikely that what happened last time will happen again.” 

It sounded like a good idea, what had Qrow on the fence was whether or not to include his aura when the time came. Everyone seemed to think that what happened when Oz had woken up was just the result of Ozpin being disoriented after months of torture and not knowing where he was. They hadn’t seen what Qrow saw, that it was _him_ that had set off Ozpin.

“He should be waking up any moment now.” Glynda said, eyeing the clock on her scroll. They stood around Ozpin’s bed, Qrow and Oobleck on one side, Glynda and Port on the other. They waited in heavy silence for any sign of movement from their leader to indicate they should start. 

The nervousness Qrow felt only grew as Ozpin’s hand twitched, the other three immediately let their auras flow out of them and surround Ozpin in a comforting embrace.

Qrow could only watch, rooted to the spot. 

 

)(  )(

 

Ozpin was tired. He didn’t know why he was tired, only that he felt like he was drifting in a black sea, body heavy from the pull of sleep that he didn’t want to emerge from.

A warm feeling began to encompass Ozpin. It felt soft and comforting, a distinct difference from the dark nothingness he found himself floating in. The warmth that surrounded him was helping to bring him up from the dark, easing the weight of sleep from him. 

A thought drifted lazily into his mind. _What is this?_ Ozpin could sense the familiarity of whatever this feeling was, this feeling of being safe, it was... 

_Oh._

It was _them_. His closest colleagues, his most trusted allies, his _friends_.

They had come for him.

The last of the darkness faded as Ozpin finally broke the surface.

 

)(  )(

 

Qrow watched with bated breath as Ozpin slowly blinked awake. He saw the small fragile smile that graced the Headmaster’s lips as he tilted his head to the right and looked at Glynda.

“Hello Glynda.” Was whispered in a rough voice, but the smile was still there. Glynda’s own smile was so big Qrow just knew it had to hurt, yet as the other professors grinned and offered relieved “welcome back”s, Qrow’s stomach twisted into knots for the moment that Ozpin noticed the last person in the room. The one person who wanted to cling to Ozpin and never let go but at the same time the one person in the room who never wanted to be noticed by the injured man on the bed. 

 _I can help him. Be there for him._ The resolve rang in Qrow’s head. He took a deep breath and made his presence known with a lighthearted smile that felt like the heaviest thing in the world, and a carefree greeting that Qrow had to put in so much effort to achieve. But it got Qrow what he wanted most, to have Ozpin turn his kind smile and eyes towards him like he used to.

Only to have the gentle smile and soft tired eyes disappear as soon as Ozpin registered just who he was looking at. The walls that slammed into place behind Ozpin’s eyes once that realization was made caused Qrow’s own smile to falter. To be looked at with such hostility from the man he had shown his heart to, it _hurt_.

Qrow’s eyes flicked to Glynda’s for a brief second, uncertain on how to continue forward now that he had Ozpin’s attention. As the silence stretched Qrow feared Ozpin would burn actual holes through him with the intensity of his glare. Qrow began to feel desperation claw its way to the surface, wishing for something, _anything_ , to happen as the moment seemed to last forever. Much to Qrow’s relief and surprise it wasn’t Glynda who stepped in, but Port who came to Qrow’s rescue.

“Well now Ozpin there’s no need for such sour looks on a momentous occasion!” The large man said jovially as if it was party and Ozpin was just being grumpy in general and not staring down Qrow in his hospital bed. “You’ve finally awaken and we’re all very much relieved, probably none more so then Mr. Bradwen here, why he hasn’t left your side practically since you’ve been here!” Qrow had never been so appreciative of that man before that moment but as Ozpin’s expression shifted to a faintly confused furrow of the brow along with the tension in his shoulders ever so slightly relaxed, Qrow came pretty close lunging across the bed and kissing the boisterous hunter.

“Indeed,” Oobleck add. “It was almost worrying how much he refused to budge from your side despite his own self care needs.” Oobleck gave Qrow his own stern look, “I will be making sure that you start eating regularly again, it’s my responsibility as a doctor to insure the health of those around me.”

“Barty your PhD is in history, not medicine.” Port said matter-of-factly while shaking his head. Oobleck merely stood up straighter in an almost indignant manner.

“I still earn that doctorate, I can call myself a doctor if I wish.”

“Yes well that doesn’t necessarily mean I would be comfortable with you performing surgery on me.” Glynda add with a roll of her eyes but a smile on her face. The sudden sense of normalcy between friends caused a weight to be lifted from Qrow’s chest. He watched as Ozpin’s posture eased more as the light banter continued to distract him from what had made him tense in the first place.

 _I should have done this at the start_ Qrow berated himself as he closed his eyes before slowly breathing in then out, his own aura flowing forward to Ozpin who had once more gone ridged at the feeling of an aura gently, carefully, _cautiously_ , pressing against his. Before their auras had simply melded perfectly together, now Ozpin’s aura, though thinned, stood firm against what he surely thought to be a hostile intrusion.

 _Please Oz_. Qrow begged as he let only positive feelings through the connection. _Please just see that it’s me_.

“Oh…” The word was so softly spoken that Qrow would had missed it if the room had not gotten  suddenly quiet as the surrounding trio realized what was happening. Qrow’s eyes popped open as the tension in the man he was baring his soul to just completely drained away. “It _is_ you.”

Qrow forgot to breath in that moment as Ozpin gave him a smile that Qrow could only ever described as breathtaking. Yes the smile was small and tired but to Qrow it was the biggest and most vibrant thing in the world because it was directed at _him. Ozpin was smiling because of him._

“Yeah Oz,” Qrow started to choke as the relief began to overwhelm him, “it’s me.”  

Qrow didn’t notice as the other three professors left the room, lost in his own world of happiness as Ozpin carefully reached for the hand he gladly gave.

“I wasn’t sure if… I couldn’t tell that… I thought...” Ozpin’s sentences drifted off and he gazed at the ceiling instead of Qrow, he looked anxious and unsure on how to communicate, something that had never happened before. Ozpin was always so elegant in his words, confident in his abilities as a spokesman and knowing where he stood with people. But now he acted as if on unsure footing, unable to tell what words would be best for the situation at hand. 

The realization that Ozpin truly wasn’t who he was before he disappeared and might never be again crushed Qrow’s heart. Ozpin didn’t deserve this.

“Hey,” Qrow in a manner he hoped would reassure the Headmaster and hopefully get him to look at him again. “It’s alright Oz, You’ve been through a lot, I get it.”

Ozpin’s eyes skittered across the ceiling as if it held secrets in need of deciphering. Qrow ran his thumb over Ozpin’s knuckles to try and give the man comfort against whatever thoughts were making Ozpin frown, however instead of comfort Qrow only caused Ozpin to flinch and jerk his hand away. Ozpin immediately let out a depressed sounding sigh, as if ashamed over his reaction which had been developed by months of torture.

“The things I went through in that cave, Qrow you must understand I am not the man you last saw. I cannot be what I was, not now.” The apprehensive voice Ozpin used deeply troubled Qrow, of course he knew that Ozpin would be different, that he would be needing time and a support system to help him recover. But to Qrow it sounded like Ozpin expected Qrow to become angry, or even worse to lash out at him. The thought sickened Qrow, how could he ever hurt Ozpin?

“I know Ozpin, but no matter what I will be here for you,” Qrow slowly opened the hand that Ozpin let go of, a clear sign of happy willingness. “Just like you’ve always been there for me.”

Ozpin’s eyes flickered to Qrow’s before returning to the ceiling. The whole time Ozpin had been awake he seemed to refuse looking Qrow in the eye, it made him feel as if Ozpin was repulsed just with Qrow being there. 

“I might never be the same again.”

“I know.”

“Things may not go back to how they were.”

“I know.”

“You very well might not care for what I’ve become.”

“Ozpin I will always care about you, you know I love-” Qrow’s firm voice left no room for arguments, but Ozpin cut through it.

“And if I can't say the same to you?” Ozpin’s eyes were now staring directly into Qrow’s. “If we can never again be what we were, what would you say to that? What would you do then?”

What could Qrow say in the face of something like that? Did Ozpin truly not love him? Why else would he say something as awful as that? What would Qrow do without his Oz? How would he function? How could he continue to be? Before Qrow could spiral further into his own mind with questions, he had one prominent thought, it was that none of that mattered. In that moment it didn’t matter what Qrow wanted or feared, that wasn’t what was important. All that mattered was Ozpin and what was best for his recovery. And if that meant that Ozpin in that moment, or even ever again, couldn’t say that he loved Qrow then so be it. Even if it meant lying and hiding his pain, Qrow would do whatever he could to put Ozpin at ease.

“I would say… If that is how you feel then that's fine, and all I would do would be to continue staying by your side.” Because all that mattered was Ozpin. Always Ozpin.

“And if I wanted you to go?” _Oh god please no._

“Then I would leave.”

A low hum was the only response as Ozpin’s eyes started to drift shut. But his hand had started to reach for Qrow’s, and right as his eyes shut fully the tips of his fingers rested on top of Qrow’s. 

“Stay...” 

“Of course.”

_Thank you._


	7. Chapter Seven

“He’ll need a safe place to stay, and Qrow your place is the most dangerous with it being as close to Beacon as it is.” Glynda pointed out as the four professors stood outside Ozpin’s room. Ozpin couldn’t stay at the hospital forever, every day he was in the same location added to the danger of word getting out that he was there and have Salem come looking.

“The fact that one of the first locations Salem is most likely to start looking for Ozpin is going to be at Beacon before working out from there is a concern.” Oobleck stated with Port nodding in agreement.

“I’m the only one not in the public eye, if any of you were to suddenly disappear from the spotlight it would be a red flag that something had changed. As far as we know Salem doesn’t know we have Ozpin, the longer she doesn’t know the longer we can focus on helping Ozpin.” Qrow glanced at the door to Ozpin’s room, even though they had stepped outside the room to let the headmaster have some true rest, not being able to have eyes on Ozpin left Qrow antsy to get back into the room.

“We know that Qrow, I’m just saying that we need to move him far away from Beacon but still close enough to get to relatively quickly if something were to happen.” Glynda sighed before she pulled out her Scroll and began to type.

“And where did you have in mind?” Qrow asked as Glynda’s Scroll dinged with an incoming message. Glynda smiled before showing her Scroll to Qrow. 

“It appears Taiyang would be more then happy to have both you and Ozpin stay with him and Yang.” And indeed the message on Glynda’s Scroll was from one Taiyang Xiao Long that read, ‘We would be more then happy to have Mr. Ozpin and Qrow stay here for as long as they need!’ 

Qrow sighed, that settled that then. But he would still have to swing by his apartment to pack some of the things he’d need. “Alright, just give me an hour tops to get ready to leave.”  

Glynda resumed texting on her Scroll. “There is no rush, Taiyang has agreed to meet us tomorrow morning.” She glanced up from her Scroll,  “Maybe you can take the time between then and now to get some proper sleep in a bed for once... And take a shower that lasts more then three minutes.”

The thought of being away from Ozpin for more then a few minutes made Qrow’s skin itch. He knew that with the other three professors standing guard Ozpin was as safe as he could be, but paranoia lurked in his mind with all the bad things that could happen the second he left the hospital. He was aware of the fact that he had been running himself ragged the last few days, or really months, and that getting some real sleep would do him some good, but…

“Be at ease my friend,” Oobleck seemed to guess where Qrow’s chain of thought was going and went to sooth him. “It would only be for a few hours, yes? And in that time you can rest and come back to Ozpin with a clearer and steadier mind, be in your best state to help him the most. To be what he needs you to be.” 

That made Qrow listen, he did need to be at his best. Not only to keep Ozpin safe but to also be the support the Headmaster would need. “Fine I’ll leave this evening. But you all better have me on speed dial and call if _anything_ happens.”   

“Yes Qrow you will be the first to know if he sneezes.” Glynda said, relief subtle in her eyes. Knowing he had cause his friends to be worried about him caused a slight pang in his heart. It was an odd mixture of guilt from troubling them on top of everything else, but also of gratitude that he had people who cared and were looking out for him, in his life it sometimes seemed like those kinds of people were rare. 

“I better be.” 

 

)(  )(

 

When the sun had started to set Qrow had felt some hesitancy in leaving, but was quickly swayed by a disapproving Glynda and encouraging words from Oobleck and Port. The three professors watched as Qrow opened the window in Ozpin’s room, took one last look at man sleeping in bed, before transforming into a bird and flying away. As Port closed the window Oobleck gave a shake of his head. 

“As much as those two love each other you’d think they would just make it official already.”

“Those two were never as subtle as they thought they were. It’s a wonder all of Vale didn’t find out.” Glynda gave a snort. “Ironwood and I have a bet going as to who would propose first.”

“Ah.”

 

)(  )(

 

Night had settled by the time Qrow had flown back to his home. Half the flight had had spent wrestling with himself to not turn back and just be perched outside Ozpin’s room all night. But logic and won in the end and Qrow landed outside the building with the determination to return to the hospital tomorrow in the best shape he could make himself.

As Qrow opened the front door, which had been left unlocked when Qrow went running out it a week earlier, he was hit with the reminder of just how bad he had left his home. A thin layer of dust covered most surfaces, dirty dishes were piled high in the sink. The stench that assaulted Qrow’s nose told him that yes, the trash hadn’t gone out in some time and maybe be fearful of anything that might be in the fridge.

“Oh boy.”

Qrow calculated that if he wanted to get enough sleep he would have to move fast. Striding over to the windows Qrow threw them open to get some fresh air and to clear out the smell. He then took the already mostly full trash can over to the fridge and held his breath. Qrow was met with the pleasant surprise of there being nothing in the fridge to rot, only a mostly gone gallon of milk and half stick of butter. The relief was somewhat ruined when Qrow thought about how self destructive he had been the past few months, most of his nutrition had come in the form of alcohol.

The fridge door drifted shut as Qrow diverted his attention to the rather gross and somewhat moldy plates in the sink. He looked between the plates and the trash can. He  _ really _ didn’t feel like washing dishes.

“I doubt those can be saved anyway.”  

After the trash bag had been tossed into the garbage bin behind the apartment with the pleasing sound of glass breaking, Qrow went back inside and began filling the travel bag he usually took on long missions. As he was packing spare clothes he careful packed the one item he had managed to retrieve from Beacon, Ozpin’s favorite mug. Chipped sure, but otherwise miraculously still intact. He had kept it in the draw of his nightstand, some days it had just been too painful of a reminder of who he had lost. But now Qrow grinned at the thought of giving it to Ozpin, It was a small gift to give but Qrow hoped it would give Ozpin some sort of happiness.

Once finished packing Qrow saw that, surprisingly enough, he might be able to get a decent night's sleep. As he got prepared for bed Qrow thought about the place he and Ozpin were going to be staying at. Taiyang would certainly try to make Ozpin feel as home as possible, not only because he was an important man and guest but also because of how much he means to Qrow. He couldn’t predict how Yang would react to seeing the Headmaster in such a state, it would be a shock to anybody to see such a strong guardian figure in the kind of shape Ozpin was in. 

Qrow shook his head and settled into bed, whatever the reactions might be of their host Qrow knew that Ozpin would be safe at the Xiao Long residence. The peaceful surrounding nature and fresh air would do them both some good.


End file.
